dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Osamodas
Summon's Characteristics I'm pretty sure that your stats do affect your summons'. For example, my level one tofu now has 9 health instead of the original 8, after I equipped a redness cloak. --Peet 18:50, 20 January 2006 (UTC) : That's just based upon your level, not your stats. Say I level strength instead of intelligence, would my gobball deal more damage? User:Jodyguf3 11:41, 13 April, 2009 Ignore my last question, I found answer on Gobball (summon) --User:Jodyguf3 11:55, 13 April, 2009 High Energy-Shot + Sylvan Powder I dont know if it's changed since the update, but i've been able to cast osa spells that say they can only be used on summons, on sadidas in tree form due to silvan power... if you can do this, couldn't you cast high energy shot on a sadida using tree giving him free ap for a time after he turns back into a sadida? could someone confirm this? shot only works on summons + sadida lose 100 ap and mp if they become a tree, so hit them with it the turn before they come out : i believe they're talking about when the sadida come out of tree form Update Osa rock woo!!! New update!!! any one now what the new spell for osa are cuz sadies got a new bramble thing, srams got 1 all the other got them any clue on teh osa one????? : They got level 6 ghostly and stuff, like all other classes. Tarquin-Mitzi 18:33, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Chance builds Can you people please stop making chance builds? or builds that require leveling tofu? Please dont do it. Tarquin-Mitzi :ok, first of all there is no need to swear! : second of all tofu is a great summon for beginner lvls, it's a WHOLE lot better than gobball. gobball is real close to the worst spell ever. and at higher lvl u wont use any either of them, so why not tofu? High levels wont use tofu for sure, they can still use gob as a meat shield:P gobball remains useful for more levels as well, past level, say 30, tofus arent worth a thing but gobballs remain semi-useful. A chance build sounds doable actually, it just replaces the cracklers punch and chance has the same soft spots as int... im a chance osa and i know for sure its a briliant build it has become my new main its so good so please dont tell people what builds not to do! chance osas are easy just replace PoC with a good water dagger,shovel or hammer and replace ghostly with lashing and youve got a nice high pp and powerfull character that uses uncmon elements i do chance builds i hit a pretty 40 with lashing claws and 60 with gobbal that has a lvl4 high energy shot but im still like weak my cra friend at lvl36( same lvl as me ) hits 60 a turn and can hit me from very far, i always die in like 3 turns and it usually takes 2 turn to summon a gob+buff it.... :In my eyes Chance osas are better than int ones. The reason is at Lv. 5 Lashing hits more than Ghostly. And at Lv. 6 it may hit less but it's only 3 ap meaning that it's basically a water crow. PoC isn't a problem as you just need something like tortoi hammer to replace it's AoE. Atm I'm planning on reseting my osas stats then going chance once they hit 110 (ancestral) so I'll see how it compares to Int. Galrauch 08:09, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Well September now and still awaiting a rest :P, 138 though in full Ancestral with a Water forged Metal Hammer ^^, I'm doing pretty well even as a crummy hybrid, so whoever said that Chance isn't good is well... not very enlightened. PerfidousT 15:54, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Opinions Please I'm currently doing a fun build of Osa that worked very well in Incarnam and just starting to leave and test it in the field dungeon and etc and wondering if anyone would be interested? It's a summon build that relies on a Gobball with Toad so far like it's Feca-fied ^^ I plan to max toad and get 4 energy shot at 26, with a few spell points left over. It's fun and gobball can tank very well so far. If anyones interested I'll be happy to make a guide for this build. - Fanactism :I've done a similar thing with my Osa (currentley Lv. 9X) Toad works very well at Lv. 5 with Crackler as although it doesn't reduce tons of Damage it makes it easier to heal/vitality it and has allowed me to kill some very strong things. I personally like toad not sure how other osas feel.Galrauch 08:09, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah toad owns im only lvl 19 with some gob armour and it reduces like 15 damage and i havnt even lvled it as im foloing the guides INT based guide witch is pretty good but if you are folowing this 1 addition is u shud get striking as its fire u hit okay and if ur surrounded and cant use summons its absolutely perfect ok ghostly does more but can only hit 1 monster. ::Well several months since my last comment on Toad, I've actually decided to scrap it witrh the new update. I liked it however for the majority of summons it was reducing very little and at 138 I felt that I needed something else. I'm not sure now though due to the changes to summons stats etc., however I'm doubtful about whether I'll raise it again. PerfidousT 15:54, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Which is better? which of these options is better to fight monster and players with? option 1:boar lvl 5 and feline movemenet lvl 1 option 2:boar lvl 4 and feline movement lvl 3 can some one tell me plz. id recommend boar lvl 4 and feline 3 and at higher leveles raise it to 5 Id reccomend bear level 5 and feline level 1, for damage more then movement since boar knocksback Chance Osamodas How in the world do Chance Osamodas need to focus on evasive summons more, for whoever wrote that I'd like to see why they suggest using Summoning of Tofu. Also Ghostly Claw is stronger than Lashing, just it has less range and costs more AP at level 6. PerfidousT 15:55, 17 September 2008 (UTC) I completely agree. I actually fixed this. (talk) 05:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) 1.25 Updates Note: Osamodas were updated on September 23, 2008 for version 1.25. We will update this wikia by flagging information which is out of date and removing it when the new information is known. Much of this information is from the devblog. Note also that summon stats are now available from here and we need people to change those pages. thanks Lirielle :) Driggers 23:27, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Osamodas Intelligence Build okay anyone following the int based guide will probably want to know this unless they already use this. Get striking it maybe weaker than ghostly but its useful if u get surrounded as you wont be able to summon you can hit all the creatures in 1 go and even tho in lower levels like where I'm at (lv 23) it's not as useful in higher levels it will be a great help when fighting larger mobs. :It's an okay option, but not one to be raised. It's nice till you get the might of PoC but it's inconsistent damage makes it pathetic compared to PoC. I never bothered with it for ym Osa, as tbh I never found myself surrounded to often, but if you do then it's well worth buying (Not raising though). PerfidousT 15:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) gender can someone post a pic of a male osa and a female osa? please. Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 16:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :You mean like this? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) yeah sort of but i mean a close up of there face like in the mariage buble. (talk) 10:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Like this? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) yes. just one question wich one the male and wich female?Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 12:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Updated picture to show. It make take a few minutes for the picture to show up, though. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Oh crap i married a man :O.Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 13:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Vit osa ap? hey, i'm currently working on an int osa, and i would like to know what is the best choice if price is not a big factor: 10 ap and much more vit (and initiative), 11 ap and average vit, 12 ap and a little less vit Please keep in mind that I will be PvP'ing a lot... And which items should I use to get the ap I need. The level range i am thinking about is about 80 - 130 please make the awnser as detailed as possible *This is not a good place to ask this kind of question. --Pgunn (talk) 14:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Osa Buffs AoE Effects Which Osa buffs were labeled as AoE and which were labeled as single-target were nearly ALL wrong on their respective pages. I'm not sure where the person who updated them got his/her information, but the only ones that were actually accurate out of ALL the Osa buffs were Bear Cry and Toad. Buffs labeled as single-target that are actually AoE: Feline Movement, High-Energy Shot, Fangs of Boowolf Buff labeled as AoE when it's actually single-target in-game (this is just fail): Natural Defense I'm correcting all of these now with the proper AoE labels on their respective pages. I actually leveled Natural Defense instead of Fangs of Boowolf on my Osa because the information on the Wiki was wrong, and I thought Defense was AoE and Fangs was not (it was actually the other way around). Now I'm going to have to somehow reset that spell while she's full wis, which is kind of irritating. --DoctorT (talk) 15:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, apologies. As far as the AoE on ND goes it was removed a while back (think along with the BC nerf but not 100% sure on that) and seems it was missed (as with the other spells you mentioned). Galrauch (talk) 15:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was thinking that might have been the case... I'm not sure how much they've tweaked these spells, though I had been thinking they only changed the AoE aspects once. Regardless, as I am now playing an Osa, it has become very apparent which buff spells are AoE and which are not. So I figured I'd update this info for everyone else to use. --DoctorT (talk) 18:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC)